In recent years, much attention has been paid to and much effort has been made to develop semiconductor memory devices with resistive semiconductor elements, for example, ReRAMs (Resistive RAM), PCRAMs (Phase Change RAMs), and MRAMs (Magnetic RAMs, Magneto-resistive RAMs), as well as Fuse/Anti-Fuse RAMS; these semiconductor memory devices are expected to serve as next-generation succession candidates for flash memories, which are high-capacity, inexpensive semiconductor memory devices.